


Forgiveness

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, First Kiss, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Thank you, Glassesofjustice, for beta work!
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



They had rarely touched each other in childhood, especially after… And now as he brushed his thumb over her wrist, pausing on the pulse point just for a moment, Michael's breath caught in her throat. These were the fingers of a man, strong, sure, and his eyes--softer than Michael had seen them--didn't leave hers. 

She caught his palm, slid her hand from his wrist to his fingertips. Michael watched his eyes flutter closed. She didn't need to ask if he was sure. She had never been more sure. And when their lips finally met, it felt like forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Glassesofjustice, for beta work!


End file.
